


I Wish...

by peopleplacesandthings



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleplacesandthings/pseuds/peopleplacesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Open mind here people, i'm brazilian and this is the first time i write something in english, so please be kind and enjoy!

Sometimes i wish he would just look at me, really look at me and realize how i feel about him. I think i love him, but i’m sure i lust him, every fucking time of the day, i wish he would push me up against the wall, look me in the eye and kiss me with those sinfull lips, undo my pants, bend me over and fuck the shit out of me, that’s what i want from him, i wish Jace Wayland would just fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your coment, i wanna keep writting and i'm really just starting, so your feedback is really important to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
